1. The Field Of The Invention
The invention disclosed herein is an electrical terminal for connecting a wire to a stud or the like on a transformer or other installation.
2. The Prior Art
The contemporary electrical terminal is cast from copper and has a stud-receiving tongue formed at ninety degrees to the wire-receiving means. Means to prevent rotation is a groove extending across the tongue. Opposing sides on the stud bear against the sidewalls defining the groove.